percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas: Rage and a Cage
Chapter 6 It wasn’t long after the incident with my siblings that the teams for the capture the flag game. I was teamed up with the Apollo, Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Nyx, and Demeter cabin so not only did I have my friends on my team, but I also had Jordan who I still wasn’t sure if he could hold his own. The big threat was the Ares cabin, they were always going for the new campers and they didn’t pull back their punches when it game to a competition. A friendly game was an all out war to them and even I didn’t like to be in their way when the game started. The Hephaestus campers could also be a problem; they didn’t play as hard as the Ares cabin, but they were always making new things to give them an edge. My friend Megan of the Athena cabin began making battle plans and I did my best to pay attention, but all I wanted to do was run up the middle and take that flag. She had placed Jordan by the river, a good spot for him because if he was anything like his brother, water would make him stronger. I knew that some of the other campers had the same idea; I just hoped that he wouldn’t be compared to Percy all his life. “Alright,” I told him. “You keep the boarder safe, I’ll rush in as fast as I can to take the flag. The Ares cabin like to talk so if you think you can’t fight them off, get them talking.” He seemed to understand and soon after Chiron blew the horn for the game to start. As some of the Apollo campers climbed into the trees, most likely to snipe at anyone getting close to the flag. They were easily out of the ten yard limit of the flag and they made great long range lookouts. I on the other hand was running in front of Jordan across the field and left him at the creek. I then stopped holding back and made a dash for the flag, easily passing the two Hypnos campers that had fallen asleep on the job. As I began to run back, I tripped over a small wire and an entire iron cage formed around me. It was a trap by the Hephaestus campers, and it was a good idea. The flag was in the cage, in the hands of the enemy camper, and the Ares campers could fight as much as they wanted and would eventually reach the flag while I was stuck in here mere feet from the boarder. I could see the Ares cabin forming around Jordan, calling him names like ‘Kelp’ and ‘Jordumb.’ They weren’t the smartest group, but I just hoped they didn’t all attack at once. He had his sword out and I noticed that the water was reaching out of the creek along the ground under their feet. The first Ares kid was then pulled into the creek by the water and was washed downstream as the simple creek became a rapid. The three others became serious and noticed the water at their feet. Two of them managed to jump out of the way, but the third one was also pulled into the rapids. As they lunged at him, he managed to deflect the first strike and the other camper bumped shields with him knocking him out of the creek and the water began to go back to its’ slow movement. As they both went at him, he dropped his shield and rolled between them. He reached his hand into the water and formed what looked to be a water balloon. “I hope this works,” he said as he turned to me and tossed the ball of water at me, breaking the cage lock and freeing me. He then placed one foot in the creek and started holding off the two Ares campers as I ran to my side of the boarder. Even after I passed and our side was cheering that we won the game, the Ares kids didn’t stop. I dropped the flag and started running to help him, but he managed to disarm the first camper and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. He then raised his sword again locked it with the other camper. He then rolled back, surprising the Ares kid and they both fell into the water. Jordan got out of the water perfectly dry, but the Ares camper was cold and humiliated. Chapter 7 [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] Category:PerseusJackson Category:Darkcloud1111